Glass sheets sub-divided from glass substrates are commonly used, for example, in display applications, for example liquid crystal displays (LCDs), electrophoretic displays (EPD), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), or the like. Glass substrates commonly undergo manufacturing processes utilizing tabs that both protect the glass substrate from contact damage during manipulation and help manipulate the glass substrates without requiring direct contact with the glass substrate. Increasingly advanced electronic devices can include thin film devices attached directly to the glass substrates in high temperature processes. However, the utilization of tabs during the high temperature processes and in other facets of the manufacturing processes can foul the thin film devices and/or hinder other manufacturing steps. Thus, there is a need for a process and apparatus which allow: selective tab removal at determined points in the manufacturing process; tab removal without necessitating cutting of the glass substrate; and tab removal during a continuous manufacturing process.